Jairo (BoB)
'Jairo '''is one of the enemies who appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is a Death Bracelet and the boss of Virgo's Quest in the Anti-Zodiacal Challenge, but he will also control the Hades Champs and all the problems that can appear in the Hades. He is the Death Delta Bracelet, also known as Death Virgo's Bracelet because of his role. His main weapon is the Delta Scepter, that can be used to change of weapon. He can create a sword, a trident, a spear or any other weapon. He can also concentrate his energy in the gems that the scepter has in the extremes and liberate it when he wants. One of his abilities is Mutation (that's not quite well controlled already) that lets him change any part of his body in a weird monster hand or leg or what it's necessary. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Jairo is one of the most important challengers is the Anti-Zodiacal Challenge in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. But his role isn't just the Virgo's Challenger. He also controls the Hades Champs, like he was a policeman of the Hades. He will control the Golden Bracelets that are creating problems in the Hades. Jairo first appears after defeating the West Oracle and leaving Morthius City but he will pursue Golden Bracelets in their journey. He usually fights Golden and Dark Bracelets who had got into the Hades and triggering a war in all the Hades. One of those fights are against Aingeru, Drake, Uil, Alex... His challenge in the Virgo's Palace is in a mirror room, where he can use lights and lasers to attack and confuse his rival. After being defeated, he decides to help Minos when he must defend the Hades Grand Palace. There, he tells the Golden Bracelets that he refused to go to the Alive World to defend the Hades. After the Hades war, he decides to visite the alive world for a long time, and this time he will help some Golden Bracelets like Pablo, Ainhoa or John. Anyways, he is still in Hades' side. Personality Jairo is a really intelligent person and he knows perfectly about mythology and about Hades. He is quite distrustful and he won't completely trust any person, even if he's an ally or a friend. He got used to the Hades really soon, he was sent to the Hades after being chosen like an alive-dead person (they aren't totally dead but they aren't alive either). He has a really big memory and he won't never forgot anything that may be important in the future. Jairo is really confident and he won't doubt that his work is going ok. Jairo can't change his objective until the last one was reached. He has the weird ability that he just does what it was asked or ordered him and above all, he will accept orders from Hades or Radamantis, Aeacus or Minos. Attacks, Abilities and Powers ''coming soon... Gallery JairoBoB.png|Jairo Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Based off real life people Category:Original characters Category:Battle of Bracelets